


Nude beginnings

by Ecmlol



Category: Devilnation, hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: Hit the floor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

“The youngest Evp” is how the article starts off.

I’m standing in front of what Lionel calls my “Shrine” to my late husband. It’s his framed jersey the article and a napkin ring.

There was a time in my life that I would have been over joyed to see an article about myself in the newspaper that was connected to the devils and not my father. Lionel said it may not be a happy article but it’s your first she told me months ago as she hung the framed article on my office wall next to my late husband’s Jersey. The article came out a month after his death no him being presumed dead. It was about the effect of zero’s death on devil’s nation.

It’s been a year and 6 months since we boarded a private jet to Vegas to get marry after Derek’s and ahsha’s wedding. He asked me to marry him on the beach below the wedding.

My imagination has been running wild lately and I swear I can hear him in the back of my head

_That’s a great memory Jude._

I try my best not to talk back whenever I hear him in my head.

 It was romance in the same style as him asking me if I wanted to rebuild a house with him. He stole a napkin ring before leaving the party above. I remember bitching a little about the walk down because we were missing the party and I wanted to go home after the cake was cut. I remember him laughing at me and promising that he’d make the trip worth my while if I just followed him. I remember thinking this could be a start to another scandal in the making.

I could see the headline.

“Evp and starter caught with their pants down on beach.”

He walked me to the edge of the water and pulled out a napkin and spread it on the ground.

“I don’t think we can both fit on it.”I told him

“Stupid I’m not trying not to  mess up my suit I’m planning on using to get married in”

He drops to his knees and looks up at me squinting because the sun was in his eye.

“Jude Kinkade  I have love you for so long that I didn’t even know I was even in love with you until I thought I was losing you. My love for you started the first time I saw you and you opened your mouth to introduce yourself to me. At the time I had no clue what it was. It’s  been such along time since I have been loved or loved anyone I was confused. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me tonight in vegas?”

Here I am still holding the bouquet from another wedding being proposed to by the love of my life.

“Absofreaklutly”

I pulled him up into a kiss so the in coming tide wouldn’t get him wet.

As we kissed  our feet started to get wet by the tide.

We hopped and skipped out of the water to safety hand and hand. Laughing as we walked up the beach.

He pulled me closer and kisses me again.

“you are mine now always and forever.”

I am waken from my daydream by Lionel walking into my office.

“you’re thinking about him aren’t you?”

“Always.”

I pick up the napkin holder and dust in off and sit it back on the jersey’s frame.

 “It’s been 10 month Jude.”

“and ?”

“Don’t you think its time to get out there you’re a hot successful young man and you are wasting away in this office.”

_I never really liked her you know that right_

I shrug I don’t know if I’m shrugging at the voice or at Lionel.

“When was the last time you went on a date or went out on the town?”

_She can’t take a hint can she?_

“he died on our last date night.”

“Oh.”

She walks over and sit on the edge of my desk.

“Well you have had time to processes all of this now you need to put yourself back together and lived don’t you think he would want that for you? So you think he would want you to be held up in this office like you are.”

“I didn’t even have a body to bury Lionel . Plus I don’t know what he would want but knowing him moving on not it”

“I know but if he was alive he would have come home to you right?”

“yes”

_That is true she has a point Jude_

“ He would want you to be happy living your life.Pull your big girl panties up and get out there and get  you a piece of ass Jude. Come to the land of the living. It’s get over here”

_That’s truth but I want to like the guy too_

“My life is the devils so I’m living it  .”I point to the four walls we are standing with in.

“No the devils aren’t your life don’t you dare turn into your father. You need to find a new life and live it Jude.”


	2. Guy

Chapter 2

Jude’s POV

“You sound like you have it all planned out.”

_ I’m sure she has had a guy waiting in the wings before my body was even cold. _

“Maybe I do.”

She pulls out a Devils business card and hands it to me. I quickly shove it in my pocket without looking at it.

“He’s hot and he understands your losses and is in the same boat as you.”

_ Remember she was married to coach Pete, her idea of hot it’s not even close to yours. _

“He works for the Devils?”

“Yes, he is the new Devil’s floor reporter. He has been working every home game since the season started months ago.”

_ Come on, how can you go from player to a reporter? _

“Is he the guy you have a hint about a while back?”

“Yes, but I knew it was too soon for both of you when I first meet him earlier this year.”

“Oh.”

_ He might just want to be friends Jude, nothing heavy. _

“I had drinks with him after I found out a little about him. He reminded me so much of you, but he also reminded me a little of Zero too.”

_ Interesting, maybe she does get you. _

“How?”

“The way he carries himself.”

“How so?”

“When you talk to him about work he has a passion for what he does, and he could talk all day to you about it and he has a certain confidence to him. He would rather talk to you about work then about his pass. Don’t worry, I looked in to him and he’s doesn’t have a record or anything.”

_ Ok, that’s good to know. I wonder if she did that to me too. _

“Ok. Good to know. I guess.”

“Jude, it’s ok to still love him because you will always will. This could just be a new friend. I’m not saying you have to jump into something serious with him right away. Maybe he could be a booty call or a friend with benefits.”

“I thought those were the same thing.”

_ Really Jude? _

“Do I have to teach you everything Jude? Booty calls are only for sex: no talking, no dinner, no hanging out, just sex. A friend with benefit is a no strings attached friend that you have sex with. You hang out with them, maybe have dinner once in a while, and then have sex.”

“Oh, not much different than dating.”

_ Wait, what did you cheat on me? _

_ I roll my eyes at the voice in my head _

“Well, you screwing someone else would be a problem with dating. Not with fuck buddies or a friend with benefits.”

She gets up and walks over to me.

“Just remember you can’t cheat on someone that only lives in your heart.”

_ Did you find my body? _

With that, she kisses me on the cheek and walks out.

“Think about it, it’s just dinner Jude. You don’t have to fuck him right away, unless you want to.”

_ You have my total permission to fuck him if he’s hot and nice to you. You deserve the best Jude, well you already had the best so second best. _

I sigh and walk back to my desk to think.

For the next few minutes I sit thinking about what Lionel said.

I would be lying if I said I have paid any attention to anyone in the last year.

_ You definitely haven’t. _

I could have passed him a thousand times in the hall way and wouldn’t know it.

Is Lionel right saying it’s time to move on?

 


	3. Accidentally

Chapter 3

It was well past 11 when I finally left my office. I step off the elevator and run into someone. 

_ Well damn, who hired the mac truck? _

Whoever bumped me hit me hard enough to knock me backwards on to my ass. 

“Ouff.” I say as I drop everything I was holding on too.

 “I’m so sorry.” He says as he helps me pick up the folders and papers I dropped.

I thought I was one of the last people in the building. 

_ I guess he doesn’t have a life either. _

We didn’t have a game today, so why is he here?

He’s definitely not security. He’s dressed in a sweater and jeans.

_ Nice sweater, he has good taste. I wonder if he has a nice ass to go with it. _

He’s about my height with black wavy hair and dark eyes.

“It’s ok. I got it.” I tell him.

“No, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I thought I was one of the last staff members in the building.”

“Oh, I left my wallet at the playground. Went to the in and out down the street and my wallet was missing.” He tells me.

“I think I have done that a few times.”

He smiles at me as he gives me a hand up off the floor.

The elevators door have already closed on us.

“I’m in no rush to go home.”

“Alright, going up.”

I nod as I try to get my paper’s in order.

“I’m Noah, by the way.”

“Jude.”

“Ah Jude, I finally get the chance to meet you and I knock you off your feet!”

_ Oh, that’s funny! He said knock you off your feet and he just did. _

“Yeah, you definitely did that.”

The elevator dings and I watch Noah leave.

_ Here’s your chance Jude check him out before the doors close. I take a quick look before he disappears from sight. _ _Not bad, huh Jude? I’m down for a three-way. Tall and thick just how I like them._

“You could have never been able to handle a three-way with me.” I say to the empty elevator.

_ You never ask so you will never know. _

The doors close, and I head back downstairs to leave for the day.

I hate coming home to an empty house. So, I got myself a pet like we talked about before your death.

We talked about so many things that we wanted to do and getting a pet was one of those things.

After your death, I bought a fish. I thought about getting a cat, but Lionel made me promise not to. She said that getting a cat is like giving up on life.

_ A fish, really? Come on, I didn’t want you to be lonely when I was gone, and you get a pet that you can’t even cuddle with Jude. You should have bought a pet rock, it would have been cheaper. _

I find myself talking to him all the time.

_ It’s not listening. Please stop listening to her, a cat would be way better Jude. _

“Well, fish sticks what do you think about us getting a cat? You’re lonely, right?”

_ Ok, the best part about the fish is its name. _

I keep seeing these signs for free kittens in my neighborhood.

“We don’t need Lionel’s permission to get a cat.” I say defiantly.

_ You’re damn right you don’t! Go get your cat! _

My fish lives in a small fish bowl that sits on the book case in my office. It’s nothing special, just a black Siamese fighting fish.

_ At least he looks cool, I’ll give him that. _

I toss my files and papers on the desk. I grab the fish food that has a home near my computer mouse. I figured it was a safe spot seeing I spend most of my time at my desk.

The more I think about the kittens and the flyer, the more I heard Lionel’s voice echoing in my head.

_ Hey, I’m the only voice that’s allowed to be in your head, damn. _

“Lionel is right, this is just sad. Fish sticks. Something needs to give. Tomorrow I’m going to change something. I promise no cat roommate, he might want to eat you.” I just have to figure out what. 

Baby steps Jude. Baby steps. I tell myself.

_ JUDE get the damn cat! One is not going to hurt, better yet, go get a dog. One of those big ones, like a Great Dane, he’ll take up my half of the bed. _

I tell myself after I finish feeding my fish. I walk to my trash can and crumble the flyer up and drop it in.

_ Ok, good job. Now let’s look for a puppy. _

Tonight, the only reason that I can’t sleep is because I can’t figure out what my next move is. My life needs a change ASAP. 

_ It’s called a dog Jude, a dog _ .

 

  


 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ Slanted writing (sorry I forgot what isn’t called) _ _  –  it’s what Jude thinks zero would say. _

  
__   


I had a dream last night that made me want to smile and cry all at the same time. I saw my husband smiling and he was standing in the middle of a field. I started to run away from him. He didn’t seem to mind. I woke up feeling lost and alone. That’s when I figured out what I needed to do.

I was going to leave my office for lunch.

_ Good idea Jude, I’m proud of you. _

I kept track of my time during the day just so I make sure to eat at a normal time.

I stopped by Jelena’s office to tell her that I won’t be in my office for the next hour.

Before I could knock, Jelena looks up from her salad.

“Yes?”

“Just letting you know that I’m going to have lunch at the Devil’s playground. I could use a change of scenery.”

_ A little time away from the she-devil will be great. _

“Very well, enjoy your lunch.” I was expecting her to say something harsh, but she didn’t.

I give her a polite smile and head to the Devil’s playground. When I arrive I hear a few voices laughing.

I walk in and a herd of dancers are coming my direction.

_ Hellooo ladies. _

They all nod. I nod back.

They seem to be leaving the bar where a man in a suit is sitting: Noah.

“You guys are the hardest working people here, you’re making us all look bad.”

_ Ah, the guy in the elevator. _

A few are giving him a side hug as they leave.

“You seem popular with the ladies.” I take a deep breath and have a seat a few chairs down.

“What can I say? The Devil girls love me and I love them.”

_ He’s a ladies man, you could always use a friend. _

“Just be careful, we don’t need a law suit.”

He smiles and laughs a little.

“I promise I’m always careful.”

_ Well, good for the ladies. _

He turns towards me.

“Ok, I’m not saving these chairs for anyone. You don’t have to be lonely in public.”

_ Go for it! He’s better looking than a wall. _

“Thanks, but I think I’m good.”

_ Really?                   _

“You know what? I think I’ll join you.”

“Good man. Come on, join my party for one.”

Did he just wink at me?

_ Yes, he did. _

I take my seat next to him and he turns and smiles at me.

“Welcome to the land of the ...”

_ Living. _

He frowns.

He gives me a strong pat on my back.

_ Well, isn’t he touchy feely. _

I can’t help but to give him a genuine smile.

“It’s ok, you can say it.”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

There’s something about his face so I can’t put my figure on it. 

I know it’s not polite, but he catches me staring at him.

“Is there something on my teeth or am I just too gorgeous to look away?”

_ Nope, not food. _

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I have lost some of my manners when I was in exile.”

“You’re fine. No problem here.”

_ You’re damn right he’s fine. _

He smiles at me.

I finally figured it out, he has a kind face, that’s it.

I smile again.

“You have a nice smile by the way, you should use it more. Every time I see you in the hall, you have this permanent frown on your face. That makes you completely unapproachable.”

_ One of my favorite features about your face is your smile. _

“I do?”

_ Did I never tell you that? _

“Yes. I wanted to give you my condolences ever since I got the job.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“I know all of this is hard after the love of your life dies.”

_ Darn right, I’m the love of his life. _

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about.”

“I lost my Tracy 1 year 11 month years ago.”

_ I couldn’t imagine losing you Jude. _

“I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks.”

“Were you together long?”

“Together together for 4 years 2 months and 2 days but we knew each other for 17 years. We met the second month of our freshman year in college.”

“Wow, why did it take so long to get together?”

“Good question. I was too busy trying to be the perfect son to pay any attention to anyone in college. Then we went our separate ways, he moved to the west coast and I moved to Atlanta.”

_ Oh, look you to have something in common. _

“Tracy a guy?”

_ Wait what? This is getting interesting now. _

“Yes, long story short he was named after his mom. His dad lost a bet.”

“Oh, ok.”

“He tried for years to get me to come out to California and I finally gave in after he broke up with his boyfriend of 4 years and his mother died. I figured he could use a friend. So, I packed up and moved.”

“I can’t remember, did you tell me what you did here last night?”

“I don’t think I did. I’m a Devil sideline reporter.”

_ Ah ok, reporter? Huh. Be careful what you say Jude.   _

“Oh, ok.”

“I promise anything you tell me won’t go any farther than right here in Devil’s ground.”

“Thanks.”

“And your insurance is that you would have the power to fire me if you put your mind to it. You are my boss’s best friend.”

I laugh a little.

_ Very true. You could, Lionel is his boss and your best friend; if this guy pulls something I’m sure you could get _   _him canned._

“All right, my day is complete. I got you to smile, laugh and blush a little.”

“I didn’t blush.”

_ Really, you’re too easy Jude. _

“You just did. I have to run. I’ll see you tomorrow? Same time? I really enjoyed this.”

I watch him put a $50 down.

“Hey, take 25% out for a tip and put the rest on my tap.”

The bar tender nods and thanks him.

Before he leaves, he puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

“Have a great day and be ready to tell me about how you meet your husband. Before you flake. The more you talk, the quicker you heal. I promise.”

He gives me a sad smile before leaving.

I take a deep breath.

It’s only fair.

_ Yeah, it is. _

I could use a friend that understands what I’m going through.

 


End file.
